


It's Gonna Be Ok

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Fear.All he could feel was fear.





	It's Gonna Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Ack I haven't posted something in here for forever but I hope this makes up for that. Fun fact I wrote this while trying to avoid having a anxiety attack.

Fear.

Pure fear is pumping through Shadow's veins as he runs faster and faster, the only sound in his ears is his own heartbeat as dozens of explosions go off around him.

He needs to find him. Before it's too late.

Suddenly, he runs into a giant a pile of rock and concrete that landed after an explosion. He finally hears a sign. He hears his weak wheezing cry for help.

Save him, save him!

Shadow pushes a bunch of the concrete chunks aside, throwing rocks behind him one by one. He can feel the sharp edges of the hard material tearing into his gloves and cutting up his paws, but he doesn't once stop.

Finally, finally, he catches a glimpse of him. His once shining grey quills are burnt and charred with coal, blood smeared on his chest fur. His mouth is dripping with blood. He opens his golden eyes, only to frown at Shadow who scooped him up in his arms.

"It's your fault this happened...." Silver whispered so quietly it would have been nobody's surprise that no one could hear him, only Shadow can. He can hear every word, smell every drop of blood dribbling out of his mouth, see every burnt strand of quills that stuck out of it's usual style.  
"Why couldn't you save us sooner...?" Shadow can feel Silver's muscles tense up as he attempts to shake his head at him, but his head falls halfway. Shadow catches his head before it hits the ground, lifting it up so they can make eye contact.  
"Silver...I'm so sorry-"  
"Goodbye, Shadow The Hedgehog..." and with that, all of the life fell out of him, his body became completely slumped, and he closed his eyes.

Shadow tried to shake him awake, but no response came out of Silver. He tried to speak to him, but no response came out of Silver. He shouted, cried, even slapped him, but nothing happened. He screamed and screamed, but no sound could no longer come out of him. He gladly accepted the swift and quick death when a burst of fire erupted right in front of him.

\----

"Shadow...Shadow...Shadow!" Shadow wakes up with a gasp of breath, quickly choking on the sudden intake of air when he saw his lover's face hovering just above his own, his eyes filled with concern.  
"You were shaking and breathing really fast in your sleep, are you ok?" Hearing his voice sounding so genuine and loving made his anxiety crush him as he recalls his dream, his panic coming back ten fold. Silver's ears folded back at the sight of Shadow's eyes glazing over as he begins to shake and breathe fast all over again.  
"Ok....ok.... it's ok, it's gonna be ok...." Silver leans forward to hug Shadow, feeling Shadow immediately returning the tight grip. Silver feels some tears fall on his back quills, and realizes Shadow is crying now too.  
"You....you-died, and-and I t-tried to sav-ve you but, it was my fault..."  
"Oh my god, Shadow." Silver tightens his grip on his lover as he gasps for air while giving him an explanation, knowing full well that the only thing he can do for him right now is reassure him.

Eventually, Silver hears Shadow's breathing slow down and the tears stop. He finally lets go of him to see Shadow's red and puffy eyes.  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to you in time. You were right, it was my fault."  
"What!? God no!" Silver cups Shadow's face with his hands, "Why would I ever blame you for something like that!? I'm sure that whatever happened in that terrible nightmare was not your fault."  
"What if you get killed one day? Just like Maria? And I'm not able to save you?"  
"Shadow The Hedgehog, you are The Ultimate Life Form! I have full faith in you and I know that you would do everything in your power to save me whenever I'm in danger. Ok?"  
"O....Ok." Silver lets go of Shadow's face and the ebony hedgehog looks down and nods his head a little, chewing on the words Silver said.  
"Do you think we can go back to sleep now?"  
"Yeah...ok." Shadow allows Silver to move him back under the covers and wraps his arms around him, tucking them both into the bed. Shadow leans his head into Silver's chest fur for comfort, and Silver runs his hands through Shadow's quills.

The hedgehogs lull both of each other to sleep.


End file.
